My View of House of Anubis: Season 3
by houseofanubisfan2
Summary: Um... Not so good with summaries. But this is my first fanfic. My view on what House of Anubis: Season 3 could be like. Nina and Mick aren't coming back. It's Rated T 'cause they might be some things in the story that aren't appropriate for younger children to read later on.
1. Chapter 1: Fabian's POV

**I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Fabian's POV**

I was sitting in the taxi on my way to Anubis house. It was a new term and I was excited to see Nina. I haven't seen or talk to her all summer. I remember we decided to stay in contact with each other. But we only stay in contact once a month.

"We're here." said the taxi driver.

I got out and paid him. He drove off and I walked up the Anubis house door. I opened the door and had a smile on my face. I was happy to be back at Anubis. Trudy had come out from the kitchen to greet me.

"Fabian, good to see you again lovie." Trudy said.

"You too Trudy." I said.

"Everyone is in the common room." she said.

So I went into the common room to see Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Eddie, Patricia, and Joy. I kept looking around and didn't see my girlfriend Nina and my best mate Mick.

"Fabian!" squealed Amber.

She came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hi Amber." I said letting go of the hug.

"So how was your summer?" she asked.

"Good. Um… Where's Nina?" I asked.

"She texted me saying her plane was delayed." she said.

When Amber said that, I sorta of had a tear in my eyes. I wasn't going to see Nina until maybe tomorrow.

**A/N Please review. This is my first fanfic. I'm new to this. So please review on whose's POV I should do next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Amber's POV

**I do not own HOA or any of the characters**

**Amber's POV**

I was sitting in the common room with Patricia, Mara, and Joy. I was wondering where Nina was until my phone ring saying I had a text message. I looked at my phone and it was from Nina.

(_Nina: Italic_, Amber: Underline)

_Hey Amber, it's Nina. My plane has been delayed. I probably won't be there until probably tonight or maybe tomorrow morning._

Oh ok. I was going to start worrying. I thought something must have happened to you.

_*laughs* No Amber. I'm perfectly fine. Can you tell Fabian about what I just said about my plane?_

Sure thing BAFF (Best American Friend Forever).

_Thanks BBFF (Best British Friend Forever)._

Once I put my phone away, Patricia and Mara were looking at me.

"Who texted you?" asked Patricia.

"Nina." I said.

"Oh… What did she said?" Mara asked.

"She said that her plane was delayed and that she probably won't be here until tonight or maybe tomorrow morning." I said.

"Who's going to tell Fabian?" Patricia asked.

"She told me to tell him." I said.

Patricia and Mara said "ok" together. So all three of us went back to talking about our summer vacation. I had took a glance over at Joy. I saw that she somehow almost had a tear in her eyes. She and Nina had become best friends after the second term (**A/N Don't know what term the characters will be in for Season 3**) had ended. They didn't really have a real conversation after Nina left to go back to America.

**A/N Read and Review. Hope you like this chapter. Like I said before: I'm still new to all this. So please no hate reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eddie's POV

**I do not own HOA**

**Eddie's POV**

I couldn't wait to see Patricia. We had talked almost every day for the whole summer. One day we were texting each other almost till 2am my time. And now I get to see her face. I had got off the plane and was in a taxi on my way to the Anubis house.

"We're here." said the taxi driver.

I paid him and he drove off. I went up the steps and open the door. When I open the door, I saw Patricia running from upstairs and into my arms. I'm guessing she knew I was here.

"Eddie!" she screamed. "I'm so glad you're here".

"Nice to see you too Patricia." I said. Right after I said that, she planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back.

After we both pulled apart, we went to sit on the couches in the common room. After a few minutes, the rest of the house came to join us. I had saw that Fabian, Nina, and Mick weren't here yet.

"So… Eddie, how was your summer?" I heard Jerome asked me.

"It was good." I said. "How about you?"

"Great. Got to spend time with Mara." he said. And when he said that, I saw Mara had blushed.

So we spend the next hour talking about our summer. When I was listening to Amber blab on about her summer, Patricia whisper something into my ear.

"Why don't we go to my room and some alone time?" she whispered.

"Sure thing Yackker." I whispered back.

So we both quietly left the common room. Everyone else saw us leaving and didn't want to say anything. We went upstairs and sat on her bed.

**A/N Hm... Cliffhanger? I think so. Please read and review. Also please feel free to follow or favorite my story and follow me. I'll try to update my story as much as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Patricia's POV

**I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I were sitting on my bed in silence. Then after a few minutes of silence, we decided to go back down to the common room. Amber must be finished with her talking of her summer vacation. So we went down and notice it was quiet. Amber was reading a magazine, Jerome and Alfie were talking probably about doing a prank on the lower grades (**A/N: Again I don't know what year they will be in for Season 3**), Mara studying, and Joy looking at her phone. So we sat down on the couch. I sat upon Eddie's lap.

After a few hours, Fabian came into the common room. Amber was the first one up from the couches to hug him. Then I heard Fabian asked where Nina was and I knew it wasn't going to be good. Amber told him that her plane was delayed. All of a sudden I felt Eddie tense up a bit.

"Eddie, you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." he said.

"Um… I don't think so. 'Cause you tensed up a little bit." I said.

"Well, by what I heard Amber said to Fabian, I somehow sense Nina is lying. But I'm not sure." he said.

When I heard what Eddie just said, I had a jealous feeling inside of me. "_Why am I getting jealous? I know he's the Osirian. So I shouldn't be jealous. He loves me._"I thought. I shook my head away from the thought. I turned my head to see that Fabian was about to tear up.

**A/N: Read and review. Hope you like this chapter. Like I said before: I'll try to update as much as I can. Please feel free to follow or favorite this story. And also feel free to follow me if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nina's POV

**I do not own HOA or the characters. But the name Kilana I do own 'cause it's the name of my friend I made on Twitter. She is also and HOA fan. Love you Kilana, my BNJFFL (she knows what that means)/ lil sis (she is my friend who is a like a little sister to me).**

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting in my friend's car when I texted Amber. I had lied to her. I lied that my plane was delayed and for her to tell Fabian. I didn't know how to tell my Anubis friend and my boyfriend that my gran had passed away. When my gran and I came back from England for the summer, she was fine. But then after a few days, she was starting to get sick. She had cancer and didn't have enough time to live.

My friend's mom was driving me and her to my gran's funeral. "_How can I go back to Anubis if I'm like this?_" I thought. My friend nudges me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… Nothing. Just trying to think of a way to tell all my Anubis friends and my boyfriend about my gran's death." I said.

She hugs me. Kilana and I had been best friends since Elementary school. When high school came around, I told her that I was going to a boarding school in England. She was devastated. I was devastated too. I didn't want to leave her after knowing her for so long. I told her that we will keep in touch. Then when I come back for the summer she was happy. But then devastated again when I had to go back. This summer was different because I wasn't going back to Anubis and she was really happy about it.

"Thanks for being there for me when my gran was in the hospital." I said to Kilana.

"No problem. We've been friends forever. And I'll be with you when you figure out a way to tell your friends in England and your boyfriend." she said.

When she said that, I put on a small smile. Kilana's mom had turned around and said that we were at my gran's funeral ceremony. So Kilana and I got out of the car. We were both dressed in black (**A/N: You always wear black to a funeral**). I started to cry when I saw the casket. Kilana pull me into a hug and hugged me as tight as she could. She was the best friend a friend could ever asked for.

**A/N: Read and Review. Hope you like this chapter. Like I keep saying: I'll try to update as much as I can. I'll be very busy soon so I don't know when I'll be updating after tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Joy's POV

**I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Joy's POV**

I was sitting on the couches listening to everyone talk about their summers. I had a great summer. I had hung out with Mick because he was sad after seeing Mara, his girlfriend in second term now his ex, kiss Jerome before saying goodbye to her for the summer. We had hung out every day for the whole summer. One day he asked me to be his girlfriend and I had said yes. I could remember the conversation.

_Flashback_

_"Joy, we have spent a lot of days together this whole summer." Mick said._

_"I know. You need a friend after what happen with Mara." I had said._

_"I know and I would like to thank you for that." he said._

_"You're welcome." I said._

_After I said that, I felt something rub against my hand. I looked down and saw Mick's hand on mine. When I looked back up, his face was about 6 inches away. I could feel myself blush. And with a few seconds, Mick kissed me and I kissed back. After a few seconds of kissing, we pulled apart._

_"Joy, I need to ask you something before the summer is over." he said._

_"Sure, Mick. What did you need to ask me?" I said._

_"Joy, would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I was surprised by his question. I didn't know what I was going to answer. I had gotten over my crush of Fabian. Fabian and I are now just friends because I accepted his relationship with Nina. Now here with Mick and hanging out with him, I started having a crush on him._

_"Joy?" he asked trying to get my attention. I brought my attention to him._

_"Yes, Mick. Yes I will be your girlfriend." I said. And with that I kissed him on lips._

_End of Flashback_

I had felt someone had shook me out of my thought. I saw it was Mara. She was sitting next to Jerome and I was sitting next to her.

"Joy, you ok?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said.

And with that I took out my phone to see if Mick had texted me because he was going to text me when he got to Anubis house. I had heard the door open and almost got up when I saw it was Fabian. After Amber had hugged him and told him about the text from Nina, I could see he was almost about to tear up. I wanted to go up to him and comfort him but I was worried about Mick.

**A/N I think I left you with a cliffhanger. Read and Review. Also free feel to follow/favorite my story. And also follow me if you want to. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Mick's POV

**Sorry I haven't updated for about 4 days. I was busy with college things. I do not own HOA, anything in Australia, or any of the HOA characters.**

**Mick's POV**

After this whole summer, I finally got over Mara all thanks to Joy. And now Joy is my girlfriend. I was excited to go back to Anubis until one day before the term started, my dad said that we were going back to Australia. I was devastated. I wanted to see Joy and all my Anubis housemate. Now it's the start of term and I'm in Australia.

"Mick!" yelled my dad.

"Coming, dad!" I yelled back.

I was going to a school in Australia that has a great sport program. I ran down the stairs to go eat breakfast. I was greeted by my dad.

"Hurry up Mick. You're going to be late for your first day at the new school." he said.

"Ok dad." I said.

I grab an apple, grabbed my school bag and headed out the door. I said goodbye to my dad and headed to school. I didn't take any transportation because the school I go to is a 10 minute walking distance. When I got to school, it was still early and classes hadn't even started. So I decided to go sit the student lounge they have (**A/N: I made the school Mick goes to more like the Anubis school.**). I sat down on one of the couches and took out my phone. No text from Joy. I guessing she was waiting for me to text her. But what was I going to say to her.

**A/N: Read and review. Hope you like this chapter. I couldn't think of a name for the school that I made Mick go to. Feel free to follow and/or favorite my story. And feel free to follow me. :) Also I'll try to update as much as I can. After today, I'll be very busy with my college school work. So like I said: I'll try to update as much as I can. And whenever I have time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

Hey guys... Sorry I haven't been updating my story. I've been so busy with school and studying for tests. But I promise I'll update soon. I just don't know when. I'm really sorry about that.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Author's Note

To my reviewer Lily:

I don't know what term there will be in for "House of Anubis" Season 3. Also Joy was crying 'cause she missed Mick.

To all my readers:

I promise I'll update soon. I've been busy with college that I don't have much time to update.


	10. Chapter 10: Third Author's Note

I had reuploaded Chapter 7. There was some mistakes in that chapter. Also I'll to add more POV's as soon as I can. I've been so busy with college these past few week. Doing homework, projects, writing papers, and studying for tests/quizzes.


End file.
